Morning Routines
by lavieheureuse
Summary: With the right tricks, waking Kris up is not that hard. EXO fanfiction. Kris/Suho.


_**morning routines**_  
morning routines  
Kris/Suho, EXO  
G, romance/fluff  
_With the right tricks, waking Kris up is not that hard. Or not._

It was just another usual morning for Joonmyeon. He woke up to the light pokes and tickles on his hips caused by a half-awake Sehun who had previously turned (hit) off the alarm clock. Being aware that duty called, Joonmyeon then sat on his bed, rubbing his eyes a little and found that the maknae had already curled under his comforter, hugging his pillow. After several useless attempts to wake his roomate up, he gave up and set the alarm to ring in fifteen minutes and placed it exactly beside Sehun's sleeping form. Joonmyeon lifelessly shuffled to his bathroom, had a shower, washed his face and brushed his teeth in random order then made a cup of strong, black coffee which helped him gather the remaining soul he had in his body after the previous night's exhausting flight from Beijing.

"Good morning," a low, heavy voice greeted him before the owner impolitely grabbed his coffee cup away from his hand, and gulped down half of its content followed by a sheepish, brighter-looking Chanyeol who promised to wake Baekhyun up in return of getting his share of coffee. Joonmyeon just smiled, watching the younger's retreating back as he sipped the remaining coffee left (which was not much, anyway) before knocking on Kyungsoo and Jongin's door, only to find Kyungsoo was ready to make breakfast, and Jongin more than ready to dig his nose in whatever Kyungsoo made for him.

"I'm still growing and need every nutrition I could get to make sure the process doesn't stop before time," was his defense. Knowing that Jongin was already 182 centimetres tall at the age of 19, Joonmyeon prayed that the growth spurt would actually stop, for his and his dongsaeng's own good.

Jongdae and Minseok were not heavy sleepers so by the time Joonmyeon opened their door, the two were almost as awake as him, most likely because of all the noises coming from the room next to theirs (Baekhyun and Chanyeol's, both were infamous for using all kinds of threats and pushes to wake each other up every morning), and soon the alarm Joonmyeon set for Sehun beeped its annoying sound quite loudly, and Kyungsoo's voice echoed through the whole apartment space ("Breakfast!") and everyone decided they should give up their rest and freshen themselves up to face another tiring, grueling hours of promoting.

Except for one.

With the Chinese-born trio currently stayed in China, Joonmyeon had thought that his job would be less difficult than usual, but waking the _dui zhang_ up apparently could never go that way. He walked to the fellow leader's room without sound, looking at the man's peaceful sleeping face as he sat on his bed carefully.

One wrong, sudden move and it would add ten minutes of Fan rolling over and hide deeper under his blanket and whine—scratch that—grunt, because whine didn't exactly match the deep, husky voice of his. He had known from experience that waking Fan up with violent or military method did nothing good, so the only option to get the elder out of his bed was by playing smooth, sappy even, soapy persuasive talks and gestures and it was always almost embarassing that this made Joonmyeon felt a tingling blush on his face and that exactly was why Fan needed to be the last he wake up, he didn't want another person around them and watch how his cheeks redden and his tone tender.

He didn't mind doing this to the other younglings per say, like Sehun or Zitao or even the elder, cute Han, but the fact that doing the same thing to different person caused different effect didn't really fit in his mind, and another fact that Fan was sleeping without anything to cover his torso didn't really help either.

Embarassed by getting embarassed, Joonmyeon rubbed Fan's hand and decided to suck the whole situation up for everyone's sake. "Fan-hyung," he called, softly. "Fan-ge."

No movement from Fan, and the younger tried again, patting his head and felt Fan's body relaxed under his touch. "Fan-ge, it's time to wake up."

Shifting slightly, the sleeping man loosened his grip on his blanket and roll over to keep a distance between his sleep and the disturber. Joonmyeon smiled and slowly pull away the blanket from his hyung's lazy being, "Come on, Ge. Breakfast's ready."

"Cold," Fan groaned, his morning voice was rather rough and it sent shiver on the younger's body, but made the latter smile nonetheless. He continued on patting Fan's head, grazing his cheek with the tip of his fingers. Fan seemed to like that touch as he snuggled deeper onto Joonmyeon's hand, then slowly opening his lids, blinking absent-mindedly before his brain registered that Joonmyeon was in front of him, smiling warmly.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Joonmyeon grinned, while the elder just let out a low chuckle. "Everyone's up, you should too."

"Everyone?"

"Yes."

With the cold air striking and he couldn't seem to find his blanket anywhere near, Fan pushed himself into a sitting position, not bother to cover his barely covered body, making warmth creeping slowly on Joonmyeon's face. The elder looked at the clock in his cell phone and groaned, "If my calculation is right, without you having to wake up Han, Yixing and Zitao I am supposed to have the rights of sleeping for another half an hour."

Joonmyeon's laugh filled the room. "It doesn't work that way, Ge."

"Sure it does."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Not."

"Too." And what started as a small tug was seen as an opportunity for Fan to pull Joonmyeon so the younger fell straight on his pillow, as he secured him with his too-tall figure and long legs tangling on Joonmyeon's own, preventing him to go anywhere.

"Twenty minutes won't hurt," Fan whispered, his breath was warm on the back of Joonmyeon's neck. The younger, defeated, reluctantly agreed. "Fifteen."

"Works for me," said the captain, tightening his grip on the lithe body he had on his arms. Soon, soft breathing could be heard from the taller, and the feeling of his bare chest pressing against the shorter's back, and Joonmyeon decided that twenty minutes would be okay, too.


End file.
